Project Abstract National Association of County and City Health Officials (NACCHO) ABSTRACT The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) is responsible for protecting the public health by assuring the safety, efficacy and security of human and veterinary drugs, biological products, medical devices, our nation's food supply, cosmetics, and products that emit radiation. In addition, FDA plays a significant role in the Nation's counterterrorism capability. FDA fulfills this responsibility by ensuring the security of the food supply and by fostering development of medical products to respond to deliberate and naturally emerging public health threats. NACCHO is seeing support from FDA to support the 2015 Preparedness Summit. The Preparedness Summit is the first and longest running national conference on public health preparedness. Since its beginning in 2006, the National Association of County and City Health Officials (NACCHO) has taken a leadership role in convening a wide array of partners to participate in the Summit; presenting new research findings, sharing tools and resources, and providing a variety of opportunities for attendees to learn how to implement model practices that enhance the nation's capabilities to prepare for, respond to, and recover from disasters and other emergencies The theme of the 2015 Preparedness Summit is ?Global Health Security: Preparing a Nation for Emerging Threats.? Given the theme of the Preparedness Summit, session topics will cover a wide range of emerging global health security and public health preparedness issues, including, foodborne illness investigations; climate change; emergency use authorizations/medical countermeasures; agroterrorism; and water security. NACCHO will provide logistical and operational support to convene the Summit in support of FDA's goals and objectives. The scope of services will include conference presentations, discussions, and collaborative activities among participants, especially those that are medical countermeasure-focused. Principal activities related to FDA support the Summit, include: FDA listed as a principal supporter on website and onsite program; FDA logo published on conference website, signs, and exhibit hall entrance; Enhanced listing of FDA in onsite program; Principal badge ribbons; One (1) tote bag insert; and a Post-Summit attendee list.